


Getting Caught In The Rain

by marsakat



Series: Summer camp fun [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6897130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler loves hiking and Josh really needs to get better at reading maps, especially when a thunderstorm rolls in. (More summer camp!au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Caught In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: (summer camp au again) first kiss, in a summer thunderstorm, lost on a hike

Tyler was the most enthusiastic person about the weekly hikes they all were forced to go on.  It’d take up a whole afternoon, and they’d be sweaty and covered in dirt by the end of it.  Tyler enjoyed the views, the trees, the world whittled down to just a few people.  It was a hot day when their group collapsed by a river for a swim, refusing point blank to hike any further.  Josh had his shirt off, and Tyler was pointedly _not looking_.  Personally, he wanted to keep walking, preferably alone with half naked Josh, but that was beside the point.

The group started eating sandwiches and Tyler pulled Josh aside.  “Do you know where that path goes?” He asked, pointing at the markers on some trees on the other side of the stream.

“Oh yeah!  It goes up to a waterfall, but it is a mile or so away.”

“I want to go. Come with me?” Tyler was distracted by the water drying on Josh’s shoulders.

“Hey guys, me and Tyler are going to hike to the waterfall.  Do any of you guys wanna join?”

Tyler was relieved to see everyone else unanimously moan and say they just wanted to relax.  His wish of getting Josh alone was granted.  They walked in step, talking aimlessly as the time passed, not realizing too much time and distance had passed.

“Wait, shit where are the trail markers?” Josh cursed, and pulled out a map.

“We’re lost?”

“Um…no.”

“Holy crap, we’re lost!”  Tyler began to panic.  He loved hiking when he knew where he was, but the woods were massive and there were wild animals that ate delicious boys like him.  As if compounding all his worst fears, the sky darkened and clouds rolled in.  They were at the part of summer where quick thunderstorms came quickly to break the humidity. 

“Let’s just start heading back,” Josh looked worried too, and he started to lead them, guided by a compass, in the direction of the camp.  “Don’t worry, I’ve gotten lost before plenty of times, and I got back on my own!”

Heavy raindrops fell through the branches, Tyler tried to remember where they were supposed to take shelter.  Thankfully the thunder was distant, so they kept moving.  They paused beneath some low hanging branches to check the compass and wait out the sudden torrential downpour. 

Tyler was shaking, and Josh drew him close, his skin warm though wet.  Tyler brushed Josh’s soggy bangs off his forehead, and a shiver ran up Josh’s spine as he let the hand traced down the side of Josh’s face.  Tyler cupped Josh’s jaw and as the heavy bass of thunder rumbled in the distance, their lips met for the first time. 

Neither had a great deal of kissing experience, and they moved desperately against each other.  Mouths opening way too quickly to explore with eager tongues.  There was no finesse, and they hadn’t learned to move their hands over welcoming skin.  They were frozen in place except for the shifting of their mouths together. Too much spit and they were covered in mud and rain, but for them, it was amazing.

They jumped apart at a particularly loud crack of thunder, remembering where they were.

“It’s getting closer,” Tyler grabbed his hand and they began moving quickly through the trees. Neither said anything further, though both were thinking frantically about what had just happened.  Tyler was searching for what to say, but Josh just ran his thumb over Tyler’s knuckles.

After nearly an hour of walking, they could see the beginnings of camp through the trees and that was when they knew they were going to be okay.  Josh tugged on Tyler’s hand, and guided him up against a tree.

“This alright?” He asked against Tyler’s lips, who rose up to meet him, and then again, forced apart by the heavy footsteps and calling of their fellow campers.  They adjusted themselves quickly, trying to look casual as the group came upon them, relief palpable that the two boys were okay.

They pointedly avoided eye contact for fear of being too obvious to everyone else, showering and going to dinner separately.  Talking with other people for the rest of the evening until everyone gathered for a movie night in the main building.  The rain pattering on the roof, Josh and Tyler shared a beanbag chair and blanket, which hid their hands resting on each other’s bare skin.

“You’re the best thing that happened to me this summer,” Tyler whispered, and Josh hummed his agreement, tracing a finger along Tyler’s ribs. “Now let’s sneak back to the cabin and find out what it’s like to kiss while not about to drown in a flash flood.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me @ teeentyonepilots on tumblr.  
> there's been so many sad fics on here (of which I'm responsible, too!) that y'all deserved some fluff.


End file.
